I Can Wait
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: You never loved me in that way...but I can always wait. Friendshipping. Oneshot. Please review.


**Here's my first ever oneshot! The idea came to me as I was in bed last night and I grabbed my laptop and I started to type.**

**Anyhoo, this contains Friendshipping. Friendshipping is when your character and partner in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon are paired.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Most people believe the comment 'love at first site' is just a bunch of words, with a consequence at the end. I used to have believed this statement, until I met you. The way your eyes sparkled and twinkled when you looked at me caught my full attention. Your cheerful smile caused me to melt down, my face usually bright red. Your brown and white fur shone under the sun and your long, brown tail flickered to and fro as you walked. You were the most beautiful Eevee I had ever seen.

I will admit though, when I first met you, I was confused. My heart hammered rapidly on my small chest and Butterfrees flew around in my stomach. Blood rushed into my cheeks and I usually smiled uncontrollably, to which you would laugh at with your soft voice.

I was young. I did not know the meaning of the word love. I did find an attraction to you, but I thought nothing about it. Never had I thought once that my simple attraction would turn into love.

I can still remember the time you saw the way rescue teams were. You turned to me and stared into my eyes. I couldn't say no as you asked me to start a team with you. The next action you did caused me to stand stalk still. You kissed my cheek and thanked me. I felt like the luckiest Umbreon in the whole world.

You signed us up and we respectively called our team, Team Evolution. Since I was one of your evolutions, you thought that the name would work. I never disagreed.

I followed you to every mission we had, never once having doubts. After several missions later, you evolved. Your Eevee form was no longer there as an Espeon stood before me. Your purple fur glistened in the sun and your long, forked tail waved back and forth, as if calling me. The Eevee I once knew, changed into something beyond the word beautiful.

I then knew what my feelings were for you. I loved you.

Between all my feelings, I knew you never loved me. You treated me as a friend and nothing more. I constantly denied these thoughts, thinking you always did, but you never showed it. How wrong was I.

The look you gave when you first saw the Quilava broke my heart. He was everything a girl could want. He was handsome, funny, smart, and strong. You had fallen in love with him. I was almost dissolved into tears as you gazed upon him. All my loyalty I gave you was gone. My time I set apart to help you disappeared. You forgot about me.

You started to do everything with the Quilava. Everything we used to do together. I watched from the sidelines, tears always in my eyes. I wanted to tell you I loved you, but I couldn't because of the Quilava. You seemed happy to be with him and I cared more about your happiness then mine. I moved on.

I still loved you as I continued to move on with our rescue team. I did every mission I could to get my thoughts off you. I saved countless lives to remove you from my thoughts. It never worked.

Then many days later, you were in trouble. I saw you from a distance, fighting your hardest against three Machamps. Cuts and bruises covered your body, but you never gave up. I then noticed something; the Quilava was nowhere in sight. He had left you to fight the powerhouse Pokemon. I rushed to your side, firing shadow balls to the Machamps. I fought those three for you. After the last one fell to the ground, I turned and walked to you. You stared at me, tears in your eyes. I couldn't stand to see you in such a pathetic state. I walked you back to our old base and helped you recover. It was just like old times.

When you finally healed, you asked for forgiveness. The look in your gleaming eyes told me you were truly sorry. I forgave you.

We went back to our missions together. It felt good to be back at your side. I still loved you, even if you never saw it.

One mission we went to I shall never forget… it still brings tears into my eyes. We were to catch a runaway Stunky. It sounded easy enough, so we went for it. We found it at a flower field and we ambushed it. I quickly and easily attacked it with shadow ball and it fell to the ground. You were about to hold it down with psychic, when it released its poison gas.

You and me were engulfed into the thick, purple gas. I held my breath as long as I could, but I needed oxygen. I inhaled. The gas entered my brain and my body started to hurt. I knew you were still in the gas too. I searched desperately for you, but I never found you. The gas was quickly spreading and there was no way out. It was too much. I fell to the ground, fainting.

I woke up inside our secret base, my head pounding. Team Combat stood next to me. I slowly got up and looked at the Rhydon and Lucario, asking for Espeon. Their faces gave me my answer. You were gone.

I could not believe it. I would not believe it. I walked away; back to the spot I first met you. Tears streamed down my eyes to my black fur as I gazed out from the small, grassy hill.

"I love you." I finally said, but it was too late. You were gone.

This memory still haunts me to this day. I still love you, but I can wait. I know you still watch me from above, waiting for me to join you. When that day comes, I shall be the happiest Umbreon in the world.

* * *

**Okay, the end of my first oneshot. I don't really like the ending though…aw well.**

**Hope you liked it and REVIEW!!**!


End file.
